villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Momin
Momin was an ancient Sith Lord and sculptor. Unlike other Sith, he aspired to make his legacy through his creations. His ideas seized him until a Sith named Shaa went to rescue him. The other Sith, however, considered their history heretical and suppressed. By the time of the Age of the Empire, all his works were believed lost. Darth Sidious, the ruler of the Galactic Empire, possessed a ship that contained numerous Sith artifacts. Korin Pers, an antiquarian expert, told Lando Calrissian that he believed artifacts were created by Lord Momin. History At a young age, his ideas and aspirations got him imprisoned by those who despised his work. A Sith lady named Shaa freed him, making her apprentice and teaching him the dark side of the Force. However, feeling he was second to none, Momin killed Shaa and began to exploring the lore of the dark side on his own. He eventually built a superweapon capable of destroying an entire city, but his deepest desire was to freeze people in time during their moment of terror. When the Jedi appeared to prevent Momin’s plan, he lost control of the energy he wielded and his physical body was destroyed - there was only a mask with a sealed Sith consciousness inside. Many years later, Darth Sidious removed the mask of Momin from the storage of the Jedi Archive. Having learned the history of the Sith from the mask, Sidious gave it to Darth Vader as a gift for his journey to Mustafar, where Vader intended to build his own personal fortress. Upon arrival on the planet, subjugating the mind of Lieutenant Roggo, the mask killed the imperial architect, Colonel Alva Brenne. When Vader decided to inspect the mask, Momin told him about his past. Vader then allowed it to possess a Mustafarian and grant Momin's consciousness a body. Vader discussed a creation Momin had designed, and agreed to let him build it for him. Using imperial resources provided by Vader, Momin began to design structures in the place of concentration of the dark side. While the first eight fortresses were destroyed by the incredibly harsh natural conditions of the planet, the ninth project was successful. Shortly after the fortress was finally completed, Vader was distracted by the invasion of the Mustafaran army. Momin undermined him and opened the door to the dark side. He used it to resurrect his physical body and soon again collided with Vader. Momin then confronted him and, after a short duel, Vader used the Force to ram him with a rock. Momin was crushed against the wall and died. Years later, Momin’s mask appeared on the imperial yacht Imperialis. During the ships infiltration, the mask corrupted two infiltrators and the others were forced to abandon and destroy the Imperialis. Powers and Abilities Although Momin was a skilled sculptor, his work terrified others, which led him to imprisonment. Momin created unconventional ways to use the Force, which were never repeated in the future. Lady Shaa contributed greatly to Momin’s mastery, in which he studied before killing her during a lightsaber duel. After that, he continued his studies on his own and learned many secrets of the dark side, which allowed him to create a super weapon. After Momin’s death, his spirit was trapped inside the mask, but could subjugate the mind of other people. During the battle against Darth Vader, Momin showed the highest level of lightsaber possession - he managed to chop off Vader's arm and disarm him. However, Momin underestimated Vader's ability to handle the Force, which cost him his life. Gallery Dark Lord 22 Momin.png|Momin was imprisoned for his creations. Momin and Shaa.jpg|Momin trains under Shaa. Shaas-death-DV22.png|Momin disliked his status as apprentice and killed Shaa. Dark Lord 22 Momin activates weapon.jpg|Momin activates his weapon. Momin Resurrection.jpg|Momin resurrects himself. Lord-Momin-Death.png|Momin is crushed to death by a large stone. MominHelmetActivated-LandoPartIII.png|Although Momin was dead, a dark essence remained in his helmet. Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Aliens Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Damned Souls Category:Fighters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Heretics Category:Possessor Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortals Category:Sophisticated Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Psychotic Category:Destroyers Category:Extremists